


A Hell Of A Romance

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Elohim is another name of God, F/M, Fluff, Hell, International Fanworks Day 2018, Love Confessions, Mazekeen is a stupid brat, Reveal, Trixie is awesome, Wing Reveal, Wingfic, clichè waking up in the best part of the dream, dorky devil, double Wing reveal, same as Adonaj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now to celebrate the International Fanworks Day 2018 I posted this work with the Valentines Day as theme.---It is Valentines Day in Los Angeles and the devil himself gets annoyed by demon brats after being woken up from the best nightmare he ever had, stunned by flawless beauties, has to listen to old stories, encounters long not met family members and undergoes a questioning before he can do his ultimate Valentines Day move for his Valentines Date.Meanwhile Doctor Trixie Decker has to help out the devil with her insightful experience and incredible matchmaking skills.





	1. 1 - Dreaming Heavenly Nightmares

_They were standing right before the gates of hell as the demon army approached with load roaring, both watching their partners back. Hot fire and the acid smell of sulfur made their skin itch while it let back angry red burns._

_War cries echoed in the horrifying realms of the underworlds and the monsters began to attack._

_He drew his flaming sword out of nothing and sliced the first demon who tried to attack them. Meanwhile she, the one watching his back, took out two beautiful crafted shotgun made of celestial silver and fired with a single shot three demons into their heads._

_Kicking and shooting she held the creatures at bay cursing before she turned her hand to the right killing another beast._

_The terrific howling of hell hounds accompanied the screams and it was like a sad melodie sung from the undead._

_Hacking several heads of with his sharp sword he slowly begun to retreat as the demons overpowered the pair._

_There wasn't a way out left. The two of them were closed in by thousands of demons. He couldn't let her die. Not like this. Not in hell._

_She had still such a long life to live. Her daughter would be sad if she lose her mother and the douche would certainly try to kill him._

_In that moment he decided however this situation would end he would give everything he had to get her out of this alive._

_Even if it meant for him to die._

_A burning sensation crept down his spine making every hair on his skin stay up. His blood boiled with fire in his veins bumping through every inch of his body._

_Although it put him in agony he felt stronger. It felt like pure energy loading him up and changing him. Changing him back to what he once was a long time ago._

_This energy took him apart and together again with a rapid speed going on faster and faster while he kept on fighting to protect her for everything that mattered._

_He wouldn't dare to lose this battle._

_Never._

_Suddenly a bright blaze from him erupted and blinded every being in hell momentarily._

_Pain worse than he experienced while falling forced him to his knees crying out loud. He wasn't able to move or to think clearly as his in agony tortured body was fighting its own battle not to give up under the stress it was put in._

_Then, as one of the demons leaped with its fangs at her and almost cut through her trout he stood up._

_Something in him had changed. He neither felt exhausted nor worn out. He didn't fell like he was outnumbered. The demons actually didn't seem like a challenge to him anymore._

_They would burn for trying to kill her._

_They all would burn in the fire of the Morningstar and never stop screaming till the dawn of creation where everything his father had created would either be let in in the paradise or cease from existence._

_He opened his hand and a small flame lit up. It had the color of the sun, the color of the stars hanging up far above them on the skies of earth beneath of heathen and the color of his eyes._

_Angelic wings glowing golden erupted out of his back making the hordes of hell freeze. Some of them were smart enough surrender recognizing the power of the mighty being between them and the others tried to attack once more._

_She however looked at him dazzled, confused and he noticed a little bit of childish wonderment in her eyes witnessing something so pure and divine._

_But she did not break._

_Her soul wasn't shattered to pieces after seeing divinity in its full glory._

_He smiled and she smiled back._

_Then the demons that still disobeyed lit up like hundred little stars and Hell became literally the realm of fire._

_Turning his head to her he ignored the high pitched screams. His hand reached up to her chin awhile he lowered himself an let his lips lock hers._

_The taste of sweet strawberries, sour sulfur and acid demon blood laid upon them making the angel moan in delightfulness._

_Her lips were soft and at the same time dry of the hot air - an impossibility he didn't care to comprehend-_


	2. 2 - Waking Up Annoyed

And then Lucifer woke up from Maze being Maze as she threw him out of his bed because she was in the mood.

"Are you serious?", he questioned her now full awake and upset.

"Yes, why? You never minded before." Maze played with one of her whips he once gotten her as she looked at him confused.

A moment later it seemed to make click in her train of thoughts because she grinned like a stupid little shit she sometimes tended to be.

"You dreamed of Decker, didn't you? You know, the spawn reached me something they say at school if someone has a crush on another person. "

Something about Maze's menacing grin told Lucifer to run to prevent him from endless shame. But it was too late. The demon had already begun to neck him with a children's poem he once had heard but never cared for since he hadn't met the detective.

"Lucy and Chloe sitting in a tree:   
K-I-S-S-I-N-G   
First comes love,   
then comes marriage,   
then comes the baby in the golden carriage!"

He really though if it would be worth to go back to hell while he blushed - not much but enough for Maze to notice - and just wanted her to stop.

"You know what, I am so gonna to tell your brother this! He'll probably laugh his ass off."

And his wish came true - with a bitter taste left back. The demon maybe had stopped to devil him but she would tell his brother of this.

He really didn't look forward to the rest of the day.

Why had he to be woken up in the good part of his nightmare? Right in the middle of this heavenly kiss?

Lucifer just groaned. He never should have gone to earth. This human feelings were so pathetic and really messed up with his buzz.

Still a though popped up in the back of his mind. Maybe feeling were pathetic but the detective made it worth as she seemed to enjoy more working with him if he wasn't that much of a careless playboy.

By the way the doctor had really helped him to solve some identity issues of his since he had decided to open up.

Before the devil could drown himself in his thoughts his telephone played "Eternal flame". He reached out to his nightstand knowing that it was the detective calling him.

"Good Morning, detective. What murder did occur this time?", he purred into the microphone knowing he would only annoy her with it.

He heard her sighing at the other end.

Something was up.

"Good Morning to you too, Lucifer. And no, this time didn't occur a murder."

Silence came back from the other side as Lucifer waited for her to go on. As the pause seemed just to grow he decided to indulge further because he noticed the detective's little bit passive angry mood she actually reserved especially for him.

This wasn't the case now.

"So there must be another reason you call me at Wednesday morning on your day off your work which you actually wanted to spend with your spawn if I remember correctly. A penny for your thoughts, my dear?"

Lucifer spoke this time with a calm and caring tone in his voice he never though hearing himself to use it again.

And despite his usually careless manner he put on the day this move worked and made the detective answer his question.

Weird how easy it was to peer the answers out of her if he just showed her that he actually cared for her.

"Trixie, Dan and I always used to go to a reading for children at the Children's Book world together on this day every year but Dan couldn't make it today. It would mean a world to Trixie if her devilish cunning friend would join us."

Though Lucifer did not really delighted by the simple though of sitting between mothers, fathers and sticky children listening to too naive and innocent stories for to be true he didn't decide against it.

"It's really important to you, isn't it detective?"

"Yes, very. It's one of the few days in the year we always could forget all our worries that come with the job and just spend some family bonding time with Trixie."

Slightly resentful towards her ex behavior for not able to do it today the detective had explained the meaning of the day for herself to him and if there was still doubt left it had vanished now as Lucifer told his detective his decision.

"I shall come along on your family bonding day to ensure Trixie's happiness. Never let you be said that the devil is one to kill the buzz."

"Thank you."

With that the line went silent.

Lucifer wondered how he always ended up in this situations making him look like the dork he isn't since he met the detective.

Then he got up realizing that he had to make himself ready for his play date with the Decker girls.

Knowing today was the Valentines Day, too, the devil worked out a plan to not just make the girls happy but let them have the best day in their life.


	3. 3 - Get The Buzz Rolling

Later at exactly four pm as the detective had later written him Lucifer stood in front of her flat's door wearing casual clothes this time respecting the detectives preference to not stand out in public and held a single dark red tinted rose with a sweet scent in his hand.

He knocked on the door and waited for her to open the door. Quiet footsteps neared and the clicking of the lock was able to be heard.

Then Chloe stood in the door frame wearing a simple black dress most woman would wear for work and had her hair braided into a French braid.

His jaw dropped literally after Lucifer had seen the detective just few times in dresses and he was to stunned to get out some sense making full sentences.

"You roses... dre-dress scents n-n-nice... your hair h-h-hello."

Without taking up the chance to make fun of him the detective just smiled as she let him in.

As always the spawn threw herself at the dearie him as soon as she saw him and gave him a hug while she shouted: "Lucifer!"

It somehow calmed him bringing normality in a weird situation before he coughed.

"Hello spawn. Nice too see you. How is school?", he asked. One of the few child-related things he knew that were safe.

"Awesome although I have to do homework. I even got extra exercises because I said in class that you aren't evil but punish evil! Is that rose for mommy?"

Appreciating the spawns opinion and very   
attentive observation Lucifer turned chuckling to Chloe again giving her the rose.

"The rose is for you, detective. You are the only person that I let get away with bossing me and telling me what to do. You made me change and around you I always lose control. So would you give me the honor and be my valentines date?"

The detective didn't react. Had he done something wrong?

Before Lucifer recoils question his actions further he suddenly felt the lips he had dreamed of this night on his left cheek and heard the detective whispering into his ear a joyful yes.

Not letting the detective notice his surprise Lucifer commented grinning mischievously to her.

"Someone wants a repetition? I am sure I can arrange that."

Her heard the detective sigh annoyed of his innuendo as he became a victim of her murderous death glance. Maybe it would be better to let it be just for today? Then the detective would have an even more special day.

Without commenting or annoying the detective further he led the two out where already a Porsche Oldtimer stood painted in the color of the sky at night.

In there on the backseat was already a children's seat for Trixie.

As they then drove to the children's book world the detective and her daughter begun to sing the songs that were played in the radio and even Lucifer might have joined them one or two times despite his complaining about the low quality and the missing talent of the bands.

Lucifer parked the car in the parking lot and then exited the car to hold both of his girls the door open like a gentleman.

Wait. His girls? Where did this claim come from?

He put that though away for the next talk with the doctor who maybe could explain him why he felt like claiming not only the detective but the spawn as well as his own.

The three of them made their way into a small cozy room filled up with many children books where only two other couples with their children and a elderly man sat in.

So much for his fear of being surrounded by sticky handed little children.

"Are there always so few people attending to the reading?", Lucifer asked the detective a little bit surprised since he had expected a bigger crowd than seven adults and four children including him, her and the spawn.

"No. It's actually a private event. The author Elohim Adonaj doesn't like reading out of his works to too many people. I just happened to have helped him once years ago what led to him inviting me every year to this place."

At the mention of the old man's name alarm bells ring in the devil's head recognizing the author.

"Did you just say Elohim Adonaj?"

"Yeah why?"

"Don't mind."

If Lucifer hadn't planned the day to be perfect he would have told her despite her still disbelieving him being the devil that this old grandpa was his father.

But he stayed quiet after recognizing the divinity in the old man and the knowing glance his father gave especially to him.

"Do you know him?"

Chloe had noticed, too, how the author looked at Lucifer shooting him a bright smile.

"Yes, you could say we know each other."

Then the author spoke up greeting the little gathering and begun to read aloud the story he had prepared for this day.

It was the true story of the fall. Lucifer recognized it almost immediately and his heart stopped for a moment. Was his dad trying to tell him something?


	4. 4 - Listening To Old Tales

_**Once upon a time there was just nothingness in the universe. It was depressing sad to witness for god to see as it made him repeatedly realize how lonely he was.** _

_**Then on one day he met another being like him. She was a very smart and bright goddess. They fell despite the difference between them in deep love and decided to create a family.** _

_**The couple had at first just the seven children thinking that they would be enough for them to take care for.** _

_**The eldest one was Amenadiel. He was destined to be the keeper of his younger siblings.** _

_**He was followed by Azrael, a cunning and though girl that would be able to put up with the worst situations and still able to give others hope if everything seemed hopeless.** _

_**Then a set of twins came, identical and still the complete opposite of their counter piece. Their names were Samael and Michael. Samael was the smart but stubborn one. He lit up stars with his light. And Michael was mannered but ended up with keeping his twin out of trouble while his destiny was to protect the ones in need.** _

_**And then came the even more mischievous trio of triplets who even managed to cause more trouble than the small lightbringer Samael.** _

_**Gabriel, the messenger, was fast on his feet and flew faster than light, Uriel, the master in plans, whose intelligence battled Samael's and Raphael, the healer, who had the best jokes and could make you laugh even if you're in pain.** _

_**They were a happy family but something happened that made god and his wife drive apart. The couple started arguing first in secret but then before their kids too and both neglected their children in their wrath.** _

_**So it happened that god created earth trying to ignore his wife's complaints and humanity was born.** _

_**Their children were awed by this new creation especially Samael but humanity was flawed. It didn't take much time for the first of them to sin and kill each other.** _

_**God knew he had to create a new realm for those who sinned and had to send one of his children away to punish the lost souls.** _

_**His wife knew it too and grew furious since she did not want to lose the child her husband would chose to the project she though as stupid.** _

_**She begun to spread lies and told her children how their father had stopped to love them as he grew in love with his new toys and even considered to punish one of his children to torture these he deemed not worthy of going to heathen as same as the child would not be worthy to stay home.** _

_**Samael, who always believed his parents, became angry and unsettled hearing that their father had stopped to care for his children.** _

_**He went to his father and asked him if it was true what their mother said and witnessed how god had already created a new realm for the lost souls.** _

_**Thinking that what he saw would be enough evidence he shouted at his father and begun to rebell. Nothing god now did to show his lightbringer how wrong he was about him having stopped to care made his son believe otherwise.** _

_**He though that maybe if Samael got more siblings that he would see that his father still loved his family but it made everything just much worse as it made Samael not only believe God stopped caring but wanted to replace his children.** _

_**It didn't take much time for the trouble to arrive as Samael completely rebelled against his father and refused to listen to any words god said.** _

_**Watching his son having been driven so much away from him behind the point of reversing the damage god made the decision who would be the king of the new realm.** _

_**As he told his children his plan they misunderstood him thinking that Samael became evil and before god could either stop them or his wife of going against his son he already saw him fall.** _

_**He knew that this was a even bigger mistake than the others he had made and immediately divorced from his wife banning her from corrupting their children further before he hided in his chambers sulking himself in self pity as the guilt tortured him.** _

_**Meanwhile Samael changed his name as he was deeply hurt by his families betrayal to Lucifer and grew distant witnessing the greatest evils humanity had.** _

_**He created his own kingdom with demons following his orders and he earned their respect as he always treated them as his equals. Still there were some who rebelled against him so Lucifer had often to fight out battles.** _

_**As time went on he got to know a demon as a friend and later did even entrusted her with his life. They both ruled hand in hand but he wanted more. Lucifer wanted a life.** _

_**So he decided to go to earth being amazed how much it changed and how much humanity had evolved up there though he knew the most of it already from the lost souls in the realm he left.** _

_**He made together with his friend his first experiences and even got to know a woman who saw him as the person he really was and not his mask he had put up to prevent him from being hurt again.** _

_**Before Lucifer even noticed he had started to care for the woman he had fallen in deep love for her and she with him, too.** _

_**And maybe one day he'll be ready to let his walls crumble for her and accept love again.** _


	5. 5 - Forgiving The Family

Lucifer was stunned. His father never had stopped to care. That was new to him. He always though that it was the humans fault that their father had lost interest in their family.

But he never considered that it actually was his mother that had manipulated him and his siblings to drift apart.

Silent tears had filled his eyes he blinked away. On other day Lucifer would have grown furious, angry, upset or completely lost his temper breaking down crying hearing his father side like this.

He maybe would have tried to kill god or slapped him.

But today he didn't because he had promise himself to give his girls the perfect day.

The devil stood up and went to Elohim not knowing what he should say to his farther after such a long time.

Lucifer tried to open his mouth but his failed him. But Elohim still knew what his son wanted.

The old man's wrinkled hands wrapped around his son's with a small white feather between them.

Their silent conversation was watched by the other people in the room, one boy even asked his mother loudly not having grasped the concept whispering yet.

"Mommy, why do they both look so sad but at the same time so happy?"

"I don't know, cupcake. It seems like they had missed each other."

Different than the woman Chloe understood. At least a part of it. The author had known Lucifer a long time before and even knew Amenadiel judging from the story.

She remembered asking him if he truly believed in his stories after she had listened to them the first time. It was at the beginning of her pregnancy as she was unsure if she and her ex would be good parents.

Elohim had said he not only believed it but knew it was true speaking of how he knew everyone personally.

Chloe now realized how he must have said the truth witnessing him and Lucifer to interact with each other.

Did it mean that Lucifers birth name was actually Samael? It sounded weird imagining calling him that instead of Lucifer but it still fitted her partner.

Samael showed her devils other side perfectly as it put him as innocent, cute and sweet person.

The other families slowly cleared the room as they had noticed there would be no more story telling for today.

Being bored Chloe and Beatrice joined the family meeting after they had nothing better to do.

"You know son, if you ever forgive me for not doing more and sulking while you were hurting you are always allowed to visit your siblings or even to come back home. I won't mind either if you prefer to stay here a little bit longer. And please think about my gift. It would really mean much to me if you accept it."

Lucifer's lips trembled hearing that after that long time his father did not forgive him but seek medical out his forgiveness as his farther acknowledged that the mistakes were his own.

Oh dear farther, he even allowed him to see the others again and to go back to heathen.

"What's about hell?"

"I think your Brother finally found some peace with his new task and already has someone watching his back."

"So I am truly free? No going back down there? Nothing about guarding the gates?"

Elohim nodded grinning seeing how much energy it took his son to not break apart under his confirmation.

He added then to make sure his son believed that he really meant it and wasn't trying to manipulate him into doing something to take away Lucifer's last doubts.

"You always wanted free will and here you have it. It's your choice what you do with your life now, with who you spend it and where you decide to stay."

"Thank you, dad. I really never wanted more than this. Free will and knowing that you still care. I think we will see each other again? Call me? Do you even know how to use a mobile? Or are you too old for that?"

That was the son he knew, always making jokes and annoying people but not meaning evil.

"Yes, I fucking know how to use a phone. And don't dare to call me old if you're older than this planet, too. I am still your father."

"If you still my father and know how to use a stupid mobile how is it that I never received a message for Christmas?", Lucifer countered accidentally a bit to bitter.

It made him realize just how much his son had been wronged. Not only ignored, betrayed, kicked out but also he had been forgotten for millennia.

"Oh son."

"Don't worry. It was just a joke."

"But it is still true."

"I was never one to lie. Even if it meant facing people with the hard facts instead cushioning them in soft lies."

"And still humanity though of you as the prince of lies. Hilarious how much they got wrong."

"You think that too? I though you liked your worshippers?"

"You mean the people who like to do shameful sins in my name thinking it wouldn't be as bad? No. And this Bethlehem boy really did not know when he had to stop for his own good."

Lucifer watched on his mobile to check the clock and said goodbyes to his father before he led the detective with her daughter out to his car.


	6. 6 - Some Curious Questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maybe have to admit that I fell in love with this and the next chapter of the story since they are both so sweet!

"I didn't know Elohim is your father."

"Paint me as surprised for me not expecting meeting him today."

"So... your birth name is actually Samael?"

With a slight frown Lucifer sat down on the drivers seat starting the engine before he responded annoyed to the detective silently cursing his father for revealing this fact.

"Yes, it is. But Lucifer is as much my name as Samael. My parents did not only gave a name to my birth but a title as well describing my destination they had planned for me. I was called Lightbringer. After having been kicked out I preferred to be called after my title instead of my name and now I consider Lucifer as my name as well. It's like your second name Jane."

"And your twin-"

"Is still a sour subject for another day."

"And Amenadiel is older than you? I though you were the older one."

The devil chuckled amused but neglected it. He might always have been the more demanding one but Amenadiel had the role of the keeper. Even if he had failed at it really bad just now with wanting Lucifer to go back to hell.

"Never noticed how Amenadiel tries to be the reasonable one in our verbal fights?"

"No. By the way if you don't mind my question what did Elohim give you as gift. You seemed upset."

"A feather from my wings I had burned some months ago. Probably it won't make sense to you, my dear, but a feather from an angel has astounding healing capabilities. If I ever decide to want my wings back I just have to use the feather."

"Yeah, you're right. It doesn't make sense to me. And did your father really say he disliked Jesus?"

"Yup. It seems that I am not the only one."

Lucifer pulled his car in the free space next to the detectives car in the parking lot of the apartment building before he stopped the engine.

"I hope you enjoyed your day and will like the surprise I had Maze deliver to your flat while we where away."

"Yes, I really enjoy-", Chloe started to say but her daughter who had been on her best behavior the whole day just happened to hear Lucifer mentioning a surprise and hell, heaven would damn her if her daughter ignored this.

"A surprise??? Is it a chocolate cake? Is it?"

As if someone had secretly fed Trixie with tons of sugar her daughter run hyperactive through the garage and tried to pry out what surprise the devil had prepared for them.

"If you want you can stay a little bit longer. Neither Trixie nor I have plans for the evening and we wouldn't mind company, right?"

Forgetting about the surprise Trixie puppy eyed Lucifer - a weapon Chloe exactly knew how to use for her own advantage - and got the devil to let himself be persuaded.

He followed them up the stairs and sat down on the couch.

"Now it's my turn to thank you for the beautiful day you gave Trixie and me. Please just relaxe while I make dinner. Your meeting with your father must have been stressful."

Lucifer agreed with Chloe and was happy that the detective would this time cook for him.

Thinking back to the meeting with his dad it was indeed stressful but it opened his mind, too.

Every decision Lucifer made now would be truly his own. Nobody tried to manipulate or force him against his will.

That was the whole point of his rebellion a long time ago. He didn't notice he played with the feather his dad has given him until the spawn mentioned it.

"Why do you play with your fathers gift? Are you thinking about accepting it, Lucifer?"

Curious eyes tracked Lucifer's fingers before Trixie jumped on the free seat next to him. She laid one of her annoyingly sticky hands on his arm to calm him and questioned further.

"Is your gift so bad because you can't decide? You know my Nanna got me this princess dress once saying that if I don't like she can give it back to the shop and get me another gift."

"No, the gift is not that bad. Not anymore, since I know my dad only wished for it to be a gift. It's just... accepting I finally got something what I've hoped to get for a really long time. I didn't even know that I haven't given up my hopes completely and now I am unsure... but tell me, what did you do? Maybe your reaction can help me with my situation."

Lucifer saw the spawn smile enthusiastic as she told on her story.

"At first I though the dress was really awful and really really wanted Nanna to get me a cheerleader costume instead because all the girls in my class had one. But mommy said that I should try the dress on at least before I decide to see if it's really that bad."

"The dress really sounded awful. What made your mind change?"

"Seeing myself in the mirror. I never forget that moment. I looked exactly like a Disney princess from the movies and I regretted that I almost had just given the dress back because it didn't seem as good as it was before even trying to know if was really not worth to keep it. That's the same with you and mommy. You are both thinking it's not worth trying to be more than friends and because of that nobody of you try it although it's soooo obvious you really really like each other!"

Lucifer maybe should reconsider if he should Trixie let handle his appointments instead of Linda because she was the most observing little spawn he knew.

Ok, not reconsidering. He would just scare her to death if he would tell her all his issues or make her fell obligated to help him and the detective would then painfully murder him for traumatizing her little pumpkin.

"You know what. I actually had Maze ordered to his pralines for your mother but you earned them. Watch in your mother's bedroom."

"Yay Chocolate! Wait- what's with your surprise if I get the chocolate?"

"I have found something better. Now hush. Get your treat, spawn."


	7. 7 - A Divine Releaving Confession

For once in his incredible long life Lucifer knew what he truly desired. It was never free will but the chance to fall in love with someone and create his own happy family.

The spawn helped him to discover his own secret deepest desire and he would always be thankful for her to help him like that.

The detective called then her daughter and him to the table as she had finished dinner.

She had cooked a delicious chicken legs with baked potatoes that were sweet because paprikas had laid on the same baking sheet while the fat from the chicken that law on an oven rack above them.

It tastet delicious to Lucifer and he really had experienced many different special tastes of dishes over the centuries humanity started to learn cooking for their desires.

After they had eaten up everything not leaving even a crumb and all had helped with cleaning up Lucifer grew silent knowing that if he didn't trust himself enough to do the needed step now he had enough confidence he would regret it later.

So he took the detective's hand and looked her deep in her eyes beginning to speak serious letting him look more of the age he really was.

"My dear detective, despite my best efforts to give you and your spawn a perfect day you managed to give me one instead. If it weren't for you, my life would have never have changed. Not like this . Not for the better. I would still keep hating my family for hating me and blaming myself and my father for it. I would still carelessly sleeping around with anybody who happens to cross my way and suffer secretly of the loneliness I had endure for such a long time.

I know that maybe it would destroy our beautiful partnership we have but for what it's worth would you give me a chance of showing you how much I trust and care for you?

To proof how I never ever lied to you in any aspect of my life? To solve the mystery I am what you tried since day one?

Would you let me take this step forward? I question you this because there won't be a chance of going back if you once have decided for giving it a try.

It is not something you can just forget or ignore once you know everything. It will change everything you believe and I don't want to lose you now I know I can truly do my own decisions."

Dumbfounded Chloe glanced back completely caught of guard but she saw Trixie winking at her behind Lucifer's back.

Little minx knew her far too good.

"You're right about giving it a try. I really care about you, too. And even if not we can stay partners and friends like me and Dan."

He grinned and laid the feather his father had gifted him in her hands. It glowed in a pure pristine white light before Lucifer cupped her hands with his forcing her to look up again.

At the same time he told the spawn to pay attention to what he would say now, too.

"Dear Chloe, dear Beatrice, as much I wanted to show you the proof I talked about you have to close your eyes first for your own safety and open them only then if I say you can, ok? And do not try to peek. It would just hurt either of you"

With a accepting nod both girls agreed and Trixie ran to Chloe taking her free not cupped hand anxious to witness the miracle that would follow.

As Lucifer was sure both had followed his orders he closed his eyes, too. He felt the divine energy in the feather and carefully reached out with his soul for it.

He heard the heartbeat of the universe again, a calming sound he did not remember to be that soothing.

Going further on Lucifer commanded the feather of his to bend down to his will and heal his cut off wings.

The connection he had lost came back and he even felt like he was a part of heaven again as new white wings sprouted out of his back.

His glamour dropped at the same time in cause of the healing effect of the feather what restored his grace completely and healed his angry nightmarish burns.

All the power Lucifer had given up only to have his own life came back making him fell more like himself again as he got stronger.

Then as the feather was vanished with doings it's told job it vanished in thin with with a silent poof.

"You are allowed to watch now"

Chloe and Trixie immediately opened their eyes and they got to see Lucifer's wings. They were struck with awe seeing such a miracle happen.

Not only that. Chloe finally accepted her partner's explanation. Completely. Without a single doubt left.

"So God really red stories to me and my daughters for years."

"It's funny how you refused to believe divine although you always were surrounded by it. Other people believe despite them having less luck."

"Just shut up and kiss me, you stupid dork."

"The devil is not a dork."

"Yes, but the angel I fell in love with"

"That's..."

Chloe slapped him across his cheek cursing words her daughter should not know at her age before she dragged his face to her height and kissed him instead.

_"I Love you, dumbass."_

_"I Love you to, detective."_

The sun set on the horizon coloring the sky in many different types of light till dark blue, pink, violet and red and bathed the room in its shadow in a romantic deep red - the same color as the rose Lucifer had brought earlier and given his own heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed to write this story so it would make me very happy to see and read some comments and receive some Kudos as late Valentines Day gifts 


End file.
